What in The Netherealm 2
by Sam Blaze
Summary: It takes place in Mortal Kombat Deception where the special forces come into pursuit of the clans Red Dragons and Black Dragons. Little do they know is that there is a new leader of the Black Dragon clan. Please R & R !
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the new leader of the Black Dragon Clan. You may have thought Kabal was the leader right? Wrong! He is a member of the clan. The new leader was a young girl . Her last name is Blaze, and her name is Alex. I am Kira, and I will tell you the story of our new leader Alex takes place in Outworld.

The Red Dragon Clan was ambushed in a failed attempt to steal som artifacts in a building. They were then captured by the Special forces led by Sonya Blade who was my arch rival. "Grand Master we have to get the hell out of here befor the Black Dragon Clan gets here!" said Hsu Hao with an edge of sarcasm. With that their leader was struck in the head with something cold and down they went. "thats as far as you can go Red Dragon fools!" I said after our leader was smiling darkly at their failure. _I hope you had your fun getting your just desserts! Thought our leader still staring down at the red dragon leader_.She then got into a fighting stance and stared in disbelief at Sonya ! "Not you again, Alex you will be brought down into justice" Sonya said angrily. I looked in horror as our leader was about to attack when Sonya took the advantage and uppercutted her into the structure.

"How are you sure that I will be defeated easily by your punches?" Alex asked with a grin. My clan followed and saw the disturbance in the Ancient Beetle Lair . _This must be where Mileena fought Baraka two years ago_ I thought darkly my eyes still looking at Alex and Sonya. "Leader please win against her we do not wish for that bitch to win and take us away..." My voice trailed off as I saw Sonya being launched in the air by our leader's second strongest combo that she mastered , her eyes a dark purple/ blue and her expression caught me and my clan off guard...Then we heard hysterical laughter. Our leader was laughing as she backflipped Sonya into the wall and down the second level of the Beetle Lair..she lay on the ground stunned and unconscious.

"I'm going to ask again. Why did you come to Outworld? You came after my clan didn't you??" Alex's rage was increasing with every breath.

"I came after you Alex. You were my test and you passed with flying colors . Now it has nothing to do with your damn clan! Surrender and-" Her voice was cut off by another uppercut to the face.

" I won't ever surrender to you the dark forces are here and you can't do nothing about it!" Alex exclaimed without warning.

"Fine you want to play rough eh? I will show you who you're messing with! You're an ignorant blue ninja bitch!" Sonya screamed getting more annoyed.

"Coming back for more huh? You cannot win!" Alex then pulled back her arm and an odd looking device came out of her hand! I took a closer look and realized it was a spear that Scorpion gave herfor her 5000th birthday and with that the spear plunged successfully into her neck and pulled back and yelled"Get Over Here!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the story of the new leader of the Black Dragon Clan. You may have thought Kabal was the leader right? Wrong! He is a member of the clan. The new leader was a young girl . Her last name is Blaze, and her name is Alex. I am Kira, and I will tell you the story of our new leader Alex takes place in Outworld.

The Red Dragon Clan was ambushed in a failed attempt to steal som artifacts in a building. They were then captured by the Special forces led by Sonya Blade who was my arch rival. "Grand Master we have to get the hell out of here befor the Black Dragon Clan gets here!" said Hsu Hao with an edge of sarcasm. With that their leader was struck in the head with something cold and down they went. "thats as far as you can go Red Dragon fools!" I said after our leader was smiling darkly at their failure. _I hope you had your fun getting your just desserts! Thought our leader still staring down at the red dragon leader_.She then got into a fighting stance and stared in disbelief at Sonya ! "Not you again, Alex you will be brought down into justice" Sonya said angrily. I looked in horror as our leader was about to attack when Sonya took the advantage and uppercutted her into the structure.

"How are you sure that I will be defeated easily by your punches?" Alex asked with a grin. My clan followed and saw the disturbance in the Ancient Beetle Lair . _This must be where Mileena fought Baraka two years ago_ I thought darkly my eyes still looking at Alex and Sonya. "Leader please win against her we do not wish for that bitch to win and take us away..." My voice trailed off as I saw Sonya being launched in the air by our leader's second strongest combo that she mastered , her eyes a dark purple/ blue and her expression caught me and my clan off guard...Then we heard hysterical laughter. Our leader was laughing as she backflipped Sonya into the wall and down the second level of the Beetle Lair..she lay on the ground stunned and unconscious.

"I'm going to ask again. Why did you come to Outworld? You came after my clan didn't you??" Alex's rage was increasing with every breath.

"I came after you Alex. You were my test and you passed with flying colors . Now it has nothing to do with your damn clan! Surrender and-" Her voice was cut off by another uppercut to the face.

" I won't ever surrender to you the dark forces are here and you can't do nothing about it!" Alex exclaimed without warning.

"Fine you want to play rough eh? I will show you who you're messing with! You're an ignorant blue ninja bitch!" Sonya screamed getting more annoyed.

"Coming back for more huh? You cannot win!" Alex then pulled back her arm and an odd looking device came out of her hand! I took a closer look and realized it was a spear that Scorpion gave herfor her 5000th birthday and with that the spear plunged successfully into her neck and pulled back and yelled"Get Over Here!!


End file.
